Bendy and the Ink Machine: Behind the scenes
by TheAmazingAuthoress
Summary: Henry isn't enthusiastic about the idea of having a camera strapped to his head while an ink demon's chasing him, but Joey thinks otherwise.


Bendy and the Ink Machine: Behind the scenes

 **Authoress' note: While I like making elebreate stories, I'm still an amuchur at them. Heck, I should be called the Amuchur Authoress. Anyway, I love making up little shorts, and a lot of people liked them last year, so here's a fun little skit Bendy edition. If you want to know what the characters look like in this story, I'm "borrowing" the ideas off of this deviant artist called Dobermutt. You should check out her page, she does some wicked Bendy Henry fanart. She also does this Sci-fi Bendy AU thing which is pretty cool.**

 **Oh, and the only Cartoon Characters I own are Orio, Prim, and Video. If you want to know more about them I'm making a crossover story featuring them.**

 **On with the show!**

After Joey Drew Studios went bankrupt, the studio was left abandoned for almost 30 years. Then one day Henry's niece ventured through the building with a couple of friends, and she later told her uncle of how creepy the place looked with its dripping ink and random cardboard cutouts. Her and Henry teased how the place might be haunted, and the next time Henry and Joey met the Cartoonist relayed the story to his old friend.

Next thing he knew, he was in the studio with a camera strapped to his head.

"Are ya sure this is a good idea, Joey?" Bendy asked. With a little practice he was able to make himself appear like a horrifying monster, but at his heart he was still the little devil darling everyone loved. Bendy didn't mind being the villain to Joey's little plot, he was a devil, after all. What bothered him was that he was going to have to chase Henry. Henry was like a father to him, and the fact that Henry was having a hard time keeping his balance wasn't helping.

"Yeah, I don't think I can run full speed with this thing on." Henry agreed. The huge camera way duct-taped to his war helmet, making him look like Uncle Si from Duck Dynasty, minus the beard and tea. "Plus, those floor boards don't look safe."

"Don't worry Henry, I had the floor tested earlier, you won't fall through." Joey insisted. "We just need Bendy to chase you around so we know how to design the game."

"Do we have to have it in first person?" Henry complained.

"It will make it seem more realistic. Themeatly insists that the gamer will feel like he/she's really in the game!"

Just then Allison and Susie strolled in. They were both in Alice Angel cosplay, but Susie had movie makeup to make her look deformed. "Is this real enough?" Allison asked. "We were having a bit of trouble with the mouth-"

"Augh! Susie what happened to ya?!" Bendy shouted as he jumped into Henry's arms. Since he was now twice the Animator's size Henry had a hard time holding him.

The two girls started laughing at the terrified demon. When Joey came up with his horror-game plan, Alice Angel had been one of the first people he called. Alice was more than willing to help on the project, but as it turned out she couldn't fit into the rolls of psycopathic drama queen or hard-core freedom fighter. She was an angel for crying out loud! So Susie and Allison were playing the rolls while Alice helped with costumes and makeup. She also insisted on having posters of herself all over the studio.

Hearing the commotion outside, Alice rushed in. Seeing the Ink Demon in Henry's arms cracked her up. As the three girls laughed, Joey said, "Don't worry Bendy, she ain't hurt. That's just movie makeup."

When the girls calmed down Joey and Henry positioned themselves at the entrance while everyone else ran to their spots throughout the studio.

"You only need to run at the end, Henry, so everything should be fine." Joey insisted. "If Themeatly likes this, we might put this studio back on the map!"

Henry sighed as he adjusted his humongous helmet. "What should I do if Bendy catches me?"

Joey scrunched his eyebrows. "Dang I didn't think of that. Well, he's not supposed to catch you in this chapter. We'll figure it out when we get to the end of Chapter 2."

"What's supposed to happen there?"

"Oh, Sammy didn't give you the script?" Joey chuckled. "Well, he's gonna try to sacrifice you to Bendy."

"He- what?! Joey, what do you mean sacrifice? Is he supposed to be a cultist or some-"

Susie's voice played over the speakers. "Henry…" She said in a haunting tone. Henry and Joey waited for a moment. "Henry… why are you here?" She said again.

"Susie? I think that's for Chapter 3." Joey said.

"Is it the thrill of the hunt?" Susie asked.

"Is this part of the game?" Henry asked

"The thirst for you freedom? Or maybe a- pfft- small- wait… that's not it… -snort-" The two boys listened to Susie burst out laughing with two other voices. "S-Stop distracting me, I'm suppo-snort-sed to be scary!" Susie giggled.

"Girl, you are about as terrifying as a ladybug." Alice chuckled.

"Wait, are the speakers on?" Susie asked. The sound of a chair squeaking across the wooden floor and light footsteps filled the studio. "Shoot! It's on! Oh, dang- who turned it on- _Bendy!_ You sneaky little-" The sound cut off after that.

The men stood in the silence before they too cracked up. "That reminds me," Joey said, "I have some tapes to record. Alright, good luck Henry!" And with that his former boss raced out of sight. Henry took deep breaths as he recovered from chaninnate. For a horror game, he sure was having fun. Taking a deep breath, Henry adjusted the ridiculous camera one more time before saying his famous line, "Alright Joey, I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see."

 **One Chase scene later…**

A giant hole large enough for a car to fit through was in the center of the floor right in front of the exit. All the cast members from Sammy to Alice to Wally stood before it. In front of the crowd was inky Bendy, slouching over the hole. When the crash echoed through the studio, everyone came to investigate. Now they all stood there with mixed feelings of dread and confusion.

Bendy was the first to speak. "Uh… Henry?"

At the bottom of the hole was a pile of ink and broken boards. Soon someone underneath pushed the wood away to reveal a very inky and irritated Henry with a dented camera on his head.

Joey approached the hole, a nervous grin on his face. The two men stared at one another for several long minutes before Henry shouted: "I had the floorboards tested, Joey said. You won't fall through, Joey said!"

All of the cast members (except Joey and Henry) howled in union. Sammy laughed so hard he had to take off his mask so he could breath. Susie got some of her makeup in her mouth, causing her to cough.

"Hey, that's actually a good idea!" Joey shouted, his eyes bright. "Henry, you think you can do that fall again?"

Henry gave a look that said, "Go #$% & yourself," causing everyone to laugh until their sides cracked.

 **Allison: Can't wait for Chapter 5!**

 **Henry: Aren't we all!**

 **Alice: Hey, Henry, what do you hope to do in the final chapter?**

 **Henry: I hope I get to save everyone, especially Bendy.**

 **Joey: What if I'm Bendy?**

 **Henry: Then I'm gonna blast you with that ink gun!**

 **Joey: Ha! Good luck with that!**

 **Bendy: Favorite and Review if you want to see more adventures with this little devil darling!**


End file.
